leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Urf
es un campeón "cancelado" de League of Legends que originalmente fue concebido como una broma del . Desde entonces, en cierto modo se ha convertido en una "mascota", haciendo apariciones regulares y variadas particularmente alrededor del 1 de abril. Un nuevo campeón se acerca: Urf, el Manatí Por ByronicHero Un nuevo campeón se acerca: Urf, el Manatí ;Historia right|200px A pesar de la tradicionalmente pacífica forma de su gente, idolatraba la fuerza y la destreza de los campeones en la Liga de Leyendas y se esforzó para convertirse en uno. De todos los campeones de la Liga, no había ningún otro que Urf admirara más que el Maestro de Armas. Desde la introducción de la arena de batalla, nadie ha forzado a la Liga a revisar sus regulaciones más a menudo que Jax, y el autoproclamado "Gran Maestro de Armas" recitó una racha de 152 victorias consecutivas. Con el fin de compensar el poder extremo de este campeón, la Liga creó sanciones especiales para Jax: Sólo se le permite luchar con armas que la Liga considere adecuadas. Por ahora, esa lista incluyen una farola, un pie de pollo, una espátula, y una caña de pescar. Por su admiración y persecución de convertirse en un maestro de armas como Jax, Urf se ha equipado con los dos grandes símbolos de su herencia Manatí: un pez (como símbolo de la abundancia y providencia del mar) y una espátula (para rendir homenaje a la persecución multisecular de su gente para conseguir una maestría culinaria). Urf ahora empieza su viaje acuático como el primer campeón manatí de la Liga, con la espereza de que algún día tendrá la oportunidad de cruzar el pez y la espátula con el pie de pollo y la farola. ;Habilidades Pasiva= ;Gran Camino Azul de Agua Urf es naturalmente más rápido y ágil en cuerpos de agua. |-|Q= ;Flippy Floppy Urf cambia armas entre un pez y una espátula para acomodarse a las necesidades de su equipo. Los ataques con el pez infligen daño prologando, mientras que los ataques con la espátula infligen daño instantáneo. |-|W= ;Mirada de Poseidón Urf llama a los poderes del dios de los Manatís, , para notificar a sus aliados sobre la posición de un enemigo en los Campos de la Justicia. Mirada de Poseidón elimina la Niebla de Guerra. |-|E= ;Golpe de Panza Urf se deja caer sobre un enemigo con una fuerza destructiva masiva. Urf debe estar directamente al lado de un enemigo para ejecutar exitosamente esta habilidad. |-|R= ;Omnisalpicadura Urf llama a los elementos para invocar un destructivo diluvio de agua. Todos los enemigos cercanos reciben daño de agua y son inmovilizados brevemente. Desarrollo Día de los Inocentes Riot Games ha usado a Urf el Manatí dos años consecutivos para la celebración de el Día de los Inocentes. El primer día se anunció como un campeón del Beta Test, así como el siguiente año. Además, para conmemorar la ocasión, Riot Games lanzó una skin especial para Warwick: :Si quieres asegurarte de que tu Cazador Sanguinario aparece completamente desapercibido incluso para los enemigos mas precavidos, asegúrate de comprar el aspecto de Urf el Manatí, A la venta en la tienda de League of Legends. Ahora, todos han oído hablar de los aspectos Legendarios. Por lo tanto, a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, La Mercadotécnia ha determinado que el aspecto de Urf el Manatí es ahora aún más Legendario de lo que habían anticipado originalmente. Como tal, el aspecto de Warwick estará disponible por el costo de 5,000 RP. Sin embargo, en aras de dar a todos la oportunidad de presentar sus respetos a este magnífico mamífero, la Mercadotécnica también ha acordado ofrecer éste homenaje a su esplendor con el 99% de descuento por sólo una semana. Así es: he dicho 99% de descuento! A un costo de sólo 50 RP, no tienes ninguna razón para el eludir el pago del homenaje a la aprobación de esta alma valiente! :Durante la segunda semana de disponibilidad, el aspecto de Urf el Manatí será adquirible por 500 RP (Todavía no es una mala oferta, considerando que es un 90% de descuento). Y en el último día de Urf, si aún no lo has comprado, tendrás las última oportunidad de hacerlo por 5000 RP. Así que date prisa y enfervoriza la tienda de League of Legends, ya! Es el Día de Urf! :El lugar de descanso final de Urf el Manatí es en la sección de Aspectos de la Tienda. Nuestros pensamientos y oraciones están con la familia de la víctima.'' :D.E.P. Urf el Manatí 1 de Abril, 2009 - 1 de Abril, 2010 Los Ingresos de Urf utilizados para Beneficiar la Conservación de los Manatís La broma del Día de los Inocentes tuvo tanto éxito que Riot decidió donar las ganancia de ese día para SaveTheManatee.org, una organización benéfica dedicada a salvar a estas majestuosas criaturas.Los Ganadores del Concurso del Homenaje de Urf están aquí! Los Ingresos del Día de Urf van para Save The Manatees :Si bien sabíamos que Urf era bastante fantástico, no había manera para nosotros de anticipar el nivel de respuestas de la comunidad que obtendría la muerte de Urf. Fueron conmovidos por la tragedia del evento, y nosotros también. Estábamos tan conmovidos, que de hecho, hemos querido garantizar que Urf viviría en los corazones y mentes de todos como un campeón de los manatíes. :Por lo tanto, para ayudar a asegurar que ninguna vaca de mar tendrá que sufrir el mismo destino que nuestro pobre, querido Urf, todas las ganancias generadas por la venta de el aspecto de Urf el Manatí se han donado al Save the Manatee Club. Y teniendo en cuenta que más de 15,000 Runaterrianos eligieron celebrar el recuerdo de este majestuoso mamífero marino con estilo divirtiéndose con su traje de Urf!, incluso en la muerte, el espíritu indomable de Urf perdura para ayudar a sus compañeras vacas marinas en su hora de necesidad! Si estás interesando en aprender más sobre Save the Manatee Club visita: wwww.SaveTheManatee.org. Apariciones ;Aspectos Urf OriginalSkin.jpg| Urf 2015 April Fools Day.jpg| ;Apariciones en Aspectos Warwick UrfTheManateeSkin.jpg|Día de los Inocentes 2010 - Corki UrfriderSkin.jpg|Día de los Inocentes 2011 - Fizz FishermanSkin.jpg|Día de los Inocentes 2012 - Nami UrftheNami-teeSkin.jpg|Día de los Inocentes 2015 - ;Easter Eggs Blindmonkpromo.jpg|Urf en la Promoción del Monje Ciego. Lee Sin OriginalSkin old.jpg|Urf en el artwork clásico de http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoZ5TsN4gcA. Urf Stance.jpg| El fantasma de Urf en la broma de . Urf Whirlwind.jpg|Se puede ver a Urf atrapado en el en el aspecto de {csi|Janna|Janna la Reportera del Clima}}. Urgot ButcherSkin.jpg|Los restos de Urf se pueden ver en el fondo de . Gragas ScubaSkin.jpg|La espátula de Urf aparece en el fondo de . Vayne OriginalSkin old.jpg|La lápida de Urf aparece en el fondo del antiguo splash art de . Renekton PoolPartySkin.jpg|Se puede ver a Urf en el trampolín de . 2010 Harrowing Login.jpg|Se puede ver el fantasma de Urf en el fondo de la pantalla de inicio de sesión del Harrowing del 2010. UrfGhost.jpg|El fantasma de Urf hizo una aparición en el aspecto de Harrowing de La Grieta del Invocador. Zac Pool Party and Urf.jpg|Se puede ver a Urf en la piscina cuando usa recuperación. ;Iconos de Invocador Hay varios Iconos de Invocador que muestran a Urf en ellos, que fueron ofrecidos durante varios eventos festivos: Profile icon lunar 2013 urf.jpg|Urf Deleite Lunar (2013) ProfileIcon65.jpg|Urf el Reno (2012) ProfileIcon Urf 2014.jpg|Modo U.R.F. (2014) ProfileIcon784 SpookyUrf.png|Urf Qué miedo ProfileIcon785 TheThinkingManatee.png|Urf el Manatí Pensador ProfileIcon786 The99,999RP.png|De 99,999 RP ;Lore *The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 18: Honrando a Nuestro Campeón Caído Trivia * Algunas de las habilidades de Urf son referencia a la canción "I'm on a Boat" de the Lonely Island. Las más notables son Flippy Floppy, Big Blue Watery Road, Poseidon's Gaze ("Poseidon look at me!"), y una habilidad antigua, Straight Floatin'. * La habilidad de Urf "Omnisplash" es problablemente una referencia al Límite final de Cloud de Final Fantasy VII, "Omnislash" (traducido al español como "Omnilátigo"). * La habilidad de Urf "Flippy-Floppy" es temáticamente similar a , en la que Urf usa un arma diferente dependiendo si la habilidad está activada o desactivada. * El 1 de abril del 2014, todos los iconos de campeones, objetos y hechizos de invocador de las páginas de comentarios de League of Legends fueron reemplazados con el splashart de Urf. ** También el 1 de abril del 2014, Riot lanzó un nuevo modo de juego de tiempo limitado llamado Ultra Rápido y Feroz, o URF para abreviar. Mientras este juego estaba disponible los invocadores podían ganar el icono de Urf 2014. Media ;Temas ;Tema Principal ;Temas Relacionados URF 2014 League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| La música de League of Legends Challengers|League of Legends Banda Sonora: Vol.1 ;Vídeos A Gentleman's Guide to New Ultra Rapid Fire ProfileIcon1116 Urf Kench.png ProfileIcon0784 Spooky Urf.png Surfista de Rocas.png Warwick UrfTheManateeLoading.jpg Urf.jpg Urf12803.jpg ;Imágenes Urf mode picture.jpg|Emblema de U.R.F. 2014 Urf Mode (picture).jpg|Modo U.R.F. (Ilustración) Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing.png|Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing New Ultra Rapid Fire teaser screenshot.jpg|Nuevo Ultra Rápido y Feroz (N.U.R.F.) imagen sobre los avances April Fools 2015 Invitation.jpg|Día de los Inocentes 2015 Carta de Invitación Urf 2015 April Fools.jpg|Emblema de U.R.F. 2015 Urf 2015 April Fools_Track.jpg|Cubierta del Album Urf NURF Please hold.jpg|¡Desastre al subir el Nuevo Ultra Rápido y Feroz! Referencias Categoría:Urf Categoría:Día de las bromas de Abril Categoría:Historia